Uncomfortable
by RidgelessRidgeback
Summary: Kurt's just getting used to this whole boyfriend thing and needs a little coaxing and a lot of kissing to feel comfortable around Blaine. Fluffy extended makeout session. That pretty much sums it up! :D


_Author's note: I don't know how this story happened, I was just tired one night and it was there in the morning. It's... well, gratuitous making out and not much else! All the other in progress stuff I'm doing is taking a little longer because it requires more research._

_Public Service Announcement #1: I really, really like you people that leave reviews, especially those kind of enough to read several of my stories and take the time to write on all of them. You constantly make me smile. Thank you._

_Public Service Announcement #2: So, I do have a tumblr now... you know, if anyone wanted to be friends... send me fic requests... stay up late reblogging the same gifs over and over... just sayin'. It's ridgelessridgeback. tumblr. com_

_I'll be quiet now :3_

* * *

"**Uncomfortable"**

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Is there something wrong with what we're currently doing?"

Blaine lifted his head from the pillow. His eyes followed his own hand tracing a path down Kurt's side and waist.

"There might be too many articles of clothing, currently," he decided finally. "I know you're a gentleman, but I won't think less of you if you take that bow tie off."

"Oh," Kurt said softly. Undressing hadn't occurred to him yet. Honestly, the novelty of lying in his bed with his _boyfriend_ kissing for an indeterminate amount of time was so thrilling he hadn't thought of much else. Like what might happen when they tired of kissing.

And maybe that wasn't entirely unintentional. After all, if his bow tie came off, then his shirt might too. Kurt wasn't sure if he was really comfortable moving forward. It was scary vulnerable enough to be actually, really be in this relationship. Despite no false moves on Blaine's part, Kurt had several bad nightmares in the past week. And they were lame nightmares too, consisting of nothing but Blaine turning around and saying _What do you mean? We're just friends_.

Of course, in the morning everything was fine again. More than fine; Blaine had called at 6:15 am every day to wake him. By singing, no less. It was so romantic he expected Disney would sue. But in a way that had made the pressure worse. Kurt wanted this relationship so badly that he was terrified of doing anything to screw it up.

Blaine's hands at his collarbone brought him back to the present. He loosened Kurt's bow tie, removing it and carefully placing it on the night stand. That was surprisingly thoughtful; he must have remembered it was Ashton Michael. For a guy who was supposedly bad at romance, he seemed to have everything under control.

"Kurt? Is that okay?" Blaine gave him a big smile. "I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?"

"Not at all," he squeaked. Which was a clear indication that he wasn't, in fact, comfortable.

And Blaine noticed, as evident by his concerned brows. "Something is bothering you."

Well, here it was. The moment he was going to overshare and embarrass himself and all that.

"It's more like, nothing's bothering me but I'm afraid something will bother you." Kurt took a deep breath. He had to admit, it was easier to speak your feelings when the other person was gently stroking your hair and looking deeply into your eyes. "I feel very awkward. I don't really know what you like in a guy... maybe I'm too tall or too skinny. Or too pale. At any moment I could be too _something_ and frankly, I'm terrified of you not being interested in me."

"Hmm." Blaine continued to stroke Kurt's hair, working his way down the back of his head and neck. "I think I'll stand by my original assessment. You're too clothed."

Blaine fingered the top button of Kurt's shirt, flicking it open with a twist of his thumb. Kurt gasped. He couldn't help it. There was a determination in Blaine's eyes that was making his heart beat very fast. Even in this slow, tender pace, his affection for Kurt was completely clear.

"Shhh," Blaine said, and only then did Kurt realized he was whimpering very faintly. "I'll stop there if you want. But only if you want me to."

He traced his fingers down Kurt's neck, brushing the newly exposed skin of his throat. Kurt made another whimpering sound and Blaine answered, subconsciously, with a groan of his own.

"I think we were talking about something important," Blaine said in a deep yet soft voice, "but I'm completely distracted by your neck now. Can you repeat the question?"

Clearing his throat, he said, "There wasn't a question, really. I was just voicing my insecurities regarding your interest in my body."

"Oh, is that what this is about?" Blaine flicked his gaze back up to Kurt's eyes. He leaned in, pressing his lips against Kurt's, and it suddenly seemed really stupid that they had wasted all this breath talking when they could have been kissing. He felt his body tremble and then Blaine pulled away. Only a few inches, but the loss of him was immediate and painful. Kurt pressed his face into Blaine's, their foreheads and noses brushing together.

"That was to take the edge off," Blaine said. This new rough voice of his was making Kurt's body feel very warm. "Um, did it work?"

"Yes. In fact I think I still have some edge remaining, if you could please continue."

Blaine laughed. "So cute, so cute." He kissed Kurt's forehead, then each eyelid. It was clearly a diversion; his fingers were returning to the opening of Kurt's shirt and slowly undoing the rest of the buttons.

"You're really confident tonight," Kurt whispered. He didn't know if he was trying a distraction of his own or just rambling aimlessly. "I like nervous Blaine too, you know. You don't have to be all tough guy just because you're trying to turn me on."

Blaine sucked along Kurt's jawline, pausing long enough to enjoy each gasp as he worked his way to Kurt's ear. "Who says I'm trying to turn _you_ on? I'm in this for myself buddy."

Kurt couldn't help a stifled snort. "Oh, okay, so you're Soloist Blaine right now. I thought we had agreed that duets were better?"

He could feel Blaine grin against his skin. "Of course they are. You're welcome to undress me if you want to make it fair."

_Well_. That's what he got for trying to be snarky. Kurt reached down (very careful not to reach _too_ far down, there was only so much a man could take at once) until he felt the hem of Blaine's sweater. He pulled it upwards and Blaine obliged, stretching his arms above his head. Kurt's fingers grazed the skin of Blaine's stomach and chest. Between that and the way Blaine was looking at him now, just lazily staring and naked from the waist up, Kurt was having a seriously difficult time breathing.

He glanced down, lightly tracing Blaine's chest hair with his fingertips. Blaine had a funny expression, a twisting of the mouth. It took Kurt a moment to realized he was embarrassed.

"What is it?" Kurt asked softly. "You don't want me to touch you?"

"I had, um, thought about shaving," Blaine admitted. "I didn't know what you thought about body hair."

Kurt didn't know either, really. But he decided it was okay with him. In the outside world, beyond this bed, people knew Blaine by his slicked back hair and clean-shaven chin. Kurt's heart swelled a little to think that no one else was going to see him like this: slightly sweaty, hair curled, the shadow of stubble. He looked so natural and handsome.

"I guess that means I will next time," Blaine said. Crap, Kurt had to stop with the long drawn out silences.

"No no, I like it. I was sort of mesmerized, sorry." He ran his fingers up and down Blaine's chest again. This time he shivered, much to Kurt's surprise.

"Okay, you're not just going to lie there and smirk at me," Blaine said with a dark look. He slid Kurt's open shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms. Now Kurt was shivering a little, feeling goosebumps prick up as his skin was exposed to the air and to Blaine's gaze.

"May I?" Blaine asked, fingers hovering over Kurt's throat. He nodded and then their hands were all over each other, petting and rubbing in all sorts of pleasant ways. Blaine kissed him, pressing him deeply into the mattress before grazing his lips down his neck and exploring the rest of Kurt's exposed flesh.

It wasn't until Blaine's mouth had worked its way down to Kurt's waist that he began to panic.

"No," Kurt squeaked, pressing his hands into Blaine's hair. "No no no, I'm sorry, I just can't-"

"Hey, hey." Blaine pulled himself to face level and held Kurt's head close. "Shush."

To his embarrassment, Kurt felt tears spilling from his eyes. "Oh no, this is a disaster. I am so sorry, Blaine." He tried to wipe at his face but Blaine wouldn't let him go.

"Kurt, it's really okay," Blaine said, his voice muffled by Kurt's hair. "I meant it when I said I would stop if you weren't comfortable." He kissed Kurt's temple. "Now stop apologizing."

"But now I've made it _weird_," he sobbed. "I just want everything to go right, you know? And now you're going to be upset or creeped out and it won't be the same."

Blaine pulled away, cupping Kurt's face with a hand and forcing him to make eye contact. "Nope, not weirded out. Don't you think I feel the same way? After all the awkward shit you've seen me do? I'm not going to pressure you, Kurt because I can't bear the thought of you being mad at _me._ We're both in the same boat here, and that's okay."

He kissed Kurt's tear-stained cheek. "Besides, your tears taste delicious."

That got him laughing, and they giggled together. "So what do you want to do for the rest of tonight?" Blaine asked, shy.

"I'm pretty good with staring at your chest and kissing occassionally," Kurt offered. "Maybe we could talk about Taylor Swift's latest album. Or gossip about Jeff's love life."

"Oh my god, yes. You think he'd know better than to mack on Nick's sister!"

* * *

Kurt's iPhone alarm rang.

"Uh oh." Kurt slapped at it hazily, lifting himself into a sitting position.

"What's uh oh?" Blaine's muffled voice came from beneath the mountain of pillows.

Kurt leaped out of bed, fumbling to pick up things to wear. "That's my wake up alarm, which means we fell asleep and it's now 6:30 am. And we're about to be in crazy trouble if we don't get dressed like, now, so get up!"

Blaine dragged himself across the mattress with clawed hands, eyes still closed. "Hey. I'm your wake up alarm. Why do you have a back up, don't you trust me?"

"It's only been a week, Blaine. I'd rather not be co-dependent yet if that's okay with you." Kurt paused in his panicked clothes search, clutching his face in horror. "Shit! I missed my nightly moisturizing routine!"

Unconcerned, Blaine stood and stretched. "Come on, one night's not going to make a difference."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have combination skin. Here, just put this on." Kurt began fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

Blaine paused, examining the vest in his hands. "Kurt, this is _pink and purple argyle_."

"What of it?"

"I may be a sports fan but I'm not fashion handicapped! This is completely outside my taste, what was wrong with the sweater I wore here?"

"For goodness sake, Blaine, just put on _clothes_ before my dad comes in!"

Blaine had barely pulled his head through the neck hole before Burt did, in fact, walk into the room, knocking only as mere habit.

"Hey kids." He wasn't carrying any weaponry. Kurt took that as a good sign.

"Dad, you scared me! Why, what are you doing up so early?"

Burt wasn't going to be startled into politeness this time. "So I see Blaine spent the night. Again." He nodded to Blaine, who swallowed nervously and gave a little wave.

"Er, yes. But how did you know?"

"Kurt, you don't have to be a mechanic to notice an extra car in your driveway." He leaned against the door frame. "Now listen, you seem like a good kid, Blaine. But whatever the nature of your relationship with Kurt, don't you think I have a right to know when you're here?"

Blaine looked down at his feet. "Yes, sir. I apologize deeply. We were simply up late talking and fell asleep accidentally. It was unintentional and if you'll trust me further, I would be more than happy to announce my presence in all future visits." His gaze returned to Burt's, reluctantly. "Kurt and I are still working out the boundaries of our relationship, Mr. Hummel. But I meant what I said about him when we met at your garage. And I would do absolutely nothing to harm him physically, emotionally, or mentally."

What was this about the garage? Kurt scrutinized both their faces, but discerned no further clues. Burt seemed to relax, however."That's a surprisingly thoughtful apology. I guess whether I like it or not we'll be seeing more of each other then. But I'd hope not too often before the sun is up."

Then he turned to Kurt in full on Dad Mode. "As for you, I'll think of an appropriate punishment later. For now, read those pamphlets."

Kurt's cheeks pinked. "Oh, we- we're NOT ready for that, goodness no, dad- Dad!"

But Burt was no longer listening; with his fingers stuck in his ears, he sang loudly to himself as he meandered back down the stairs.

Once he was clearly out of hearing range, Blaine tilted his head towards Kurt. "You okay?"

He leaned against the vanity table for support. "I'm going to throw up," Kurt said finally.

"Great idea. Then you can skip school, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

Blaine grinned. "Not nearly enough. So let's blow off class, have breakfast with your dad, download some iTunes. Maybe lie in bed gossiping some more?"

He caught Kurt's hand in his own, running his thumb over the knuckles. Kurt felt the mortification slip away. He suddenly felt very aware of how real all of this was. And how totally alright he was with his life and with himself. It was a new feeling, but not an unwelcome one.

"You're a bad influence, Blaine Anderson," Kurt kissed the back of his hand, enjoying how it made Blaine's eyes soften with affection. "But I can be comfortable with that."


End file.
